1. Field of the Inventoin
The invention relates to a method for charging a battery that a vehicle comprises using a battery charging station. The invention also relates, to a vehicle having an electric battery, a charge controller and at least one charger. The invention further relates to a charger and a charge controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrically driven vehicles are supplied with electricity by batteries. Vehicles increasingly are operated with electric currents of a DC voltage of 800 volts to achieve low weight by virtue of small cable cross sections and hence to achieve long ranges for the vehicles. Traditional battery charging stations provide electric currents at a DC voltage of 400 volts, and it has not been possible to charge batteries with a voltage requirement of 800 volts using traditional battery charging stations.
DE 10 2010 006 125 A1 discloses a charger having an inverter on the grid side that converts a DC voltage provided by a battery charging station into an AC voltage.
EP 2 581 257 A2 discloses a battery charging station that matches a voltage for a charging current provided for charging a vehicle to requirements of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,660 B1 discloses a charger having an inverter. The charger comprises an intermediate circuit having capacitors for converting an electric current at a DC voltage into an electric current at a higher AC voltage.
US 2013/0049677 discloses a battery charging station having a number of charging interfaces. The battery charging station is configured to supply a respective charging interface with an electric current at DC voltage or an electric current at AC voltage on the basis of requirements of a respective vehicle that needs to be charged.
US 2013/0311017 discloses an electric vehicle and an external appliance arranged on a battery charging station that is electrically connected to the vehicle. The external appliance is configured to exchange electric current with the vehicle if anomalies occur during a charging process by the battery charging station.
US 2013/0314093 discloses a charging system for supplying an electric vehicle with electric current at AC voltage.
US 2014/0091764 discloses an electrically driven vehicle that can be charged both by electric current at AC voltage and by electric current at DC voltage.
Against this background, it is an object of the invention to provide a way of charging a vehicle that requires an electric current at a first voltage using a battery charging station, wherein the battery charging station delivers an electric current at a second voltage lower than the required voltage of the vehicle.